


Quiet Business

by herhearteyes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Latino Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Mild/Strong Sexual Language, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, hermionice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herhearteyes/pseuds/herhearteyes
Summary: Hermione visits Alice at The Register for their late-night routine.





	Quiet Business

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just finished Season One RD and I’m seriously in love with this pair! How could not write smut about these two hot mamas!?

Over the screen of her laptop, Alice watched as a car swung into the space next to her _Honda_ in the parking lot. The blinding beams of it's headlights swarmed over the glass front of _The_ _Register_ , then burned out and the low hum of it's engine faded. Alice Cooper – a devout member of the neighbourhood watch, and not _at_ _all_ curious about who on Earth, at this fine hour of two in the morning, would be roaming around town – continued to watch intently through narrowed eyes.

Her phone buzzed to life in her pocket.

_Just now_

**Hermione : **Stop staring and come open the door! X

Alice laughed to herself quietly. She really did need to stop being a snoop. But other people's affairs was just so... so... _alluring._  Alice was just the little delicate moth, fluttering by innocently, minding her own business, before that big, beautiful fluorescent lightbulb got in her way for no Goddamn reason. And that, was the story of her life. That, is why she was an excellent editor. Business just accidentally made it's way to her.

Then there was a sharp knock against the glass as Hermione stood outside waving her arms impatiently. And Alice immediately shook her thoughts from her head and unlocked the door.

"Sorry," Alice smiled as her eyes fell down to the dark haired woman's outfit.

Hermione waded in, immediately making herself comfortable in Alice's chair and shooting her a dangerous look to have a mock threatening effect on the blonde haired woman – who was now leaning against the door with her arms crossed. Hermione's eyebrow was raised, and one corner of her lips had curled into a coy smile.

"It's cold out there, you know," she started, something allegorical in her teasing tone, but Alice was better than to fall for the sympathy card.

"Oh, don't be so soft," scoffed Alice, earning Hermione a signature _Alice_ _Cooper_ _eye_ _roll_ ™. Then, she waltzes over to her desk and pulls the sleek silver laptop over to the edge where she stands, pulling the thick black frames in her hair to the tip of her nose and begins clacking away on the keyboard.

"Hey," Hermione pouts, a sucker for not getting enough attention.

"I won't be a minute."

Hermione huffs and roams over the shelves, tracing a finger over the spines of the books when Alice subconsciously shuffles over and slides back into her chair. Her fingers haven't stopped as she bites the inside of her cheek and finally hits save on her edit, closing the laptop and slipping it into her drawer. She looks up to find Hermione sucking on her bottom lip and staring out of the shopfront, then Alice takes off her glasses and tosses them on her desk. Alice, not that she could help it, notices how Hermione's pleated charcoal suit pants fit the curve of her bottom perfectly, and how the crisp white Oxford shirt was buttoned down to expose enough skin on the swell of her breasts to make Ms Cooper gasp out loud at her thoughts. But there was something in the way that Hermione carried herself – that ramrod-straight spine, the elegant curve of the back of her neck beneath her soft dark hair – that spoke of a rigid loneliness, an intentional distance from the maelstrom of the human world. There was so much weight on those small shoulders, and so little that anyone could do about it. Alice presumed it was the shit Hiram put her through – with his _work_ and the dirty money and his arrest, yet she still had to remain unbothered and become accustomed to protecting her daughter.

“Finished,” Alice finally says.

"You took off your glasses," Hermione states, somewhat bitterly, as she turns and makes her way over to Alice at her desk.

"You like the glasses, huh?"

"Mhmm," she murmurs and slides onto the edge of the desk, looking down at Alice.

"I can put them back on if you want?" And she stands, extending her arm to reach for them, but Hermione takes her hand, putting their palms together and intertwining their fingers. Their eyes lock at the contact, and they remain that way for a long moment. Alice's skin is warm against hers as her free hand slips around the back of Hermione's slender neck.

Their lips are slightly parted and touch, just barely. A comfortable silence drapes over them as Alice closes her eyes, tickling H's cheek with her eyelashes – causing a smile to tug at the corners of the brunette's mouth.  Now they're smiling into each other's lips, and they're distracted before Hermione grips Alice’s shoulders and pulls her closer, kissing her voraciously.

Goosebumps form on Hermione’s back as Alice slips her hand underneath her shirt and her fingers begin to fondle with her bra clip. Alice feels Hermione’s teeth against her lips as she tries to suppress her laugh.

“You know, for someone who wears bras, you’re really bad at taking them off.”

“Excuse me?!” Alice pulls back, incredulous, tilting her head as her mouth dropped open. Then the bra pops open and the smile on the blonde is wicked. “You were saying?”

Hermione chuckles and crashes her lips against Alice’s lips, and Alice’s hands find the curve of her breasts under the lacy garment, using her thumbs to massage the soft flesh. Hermione used to be self-conscious about her breasts, areoles too small, too dark, too different. But Alice worships them and it’s helped to restore her love for them again. Then Alice spans out her hand against Hermione’s chest and guides her onto her back. Alice’s free hand makes quick work of the Latina’s trouser zipper and quickly her hand is inside her underwear and cupping her vulva.

Alice leans down over Hermione and kisses her. Harder. Bruising. Their breasts pressing against each other, H moans throatily into Alice’s mouth as the first finger slips in. She’s dripping wet and Alice easily works in a second finger.

“Damn, Alice Cooper, you’re hot.” Hermione says, and she feels a rush of heat move from Alice’s hand to her chest, causing her to throw her head back involuntarily.

 _Jesus_ _Christ_!

Alice smiles at the praise, but is too focused to reply as her fingers slide in and out of Hermione glacially. Then, she takes her thumb and rolls it over her clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the woman lay across the desk.Hermione’s hips thrust upwards sending Alice even deeper inside of her, and with another flick of the swollen bean between Hermione’s folds, a rippling orgasm courses through her.

When she sat up, Alice had already fixed her tousled hair and was patting the creases out of her pencil skirt. Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the long mirror by the filing cabinet: her golden hair was disheveled at the back, her shirt half-tucked half-rumpled as she shook her hips so her pants pulled over her hips, her vulva still hot and pulsing. Once the Latina was in a presentable state, she offered Alice – who had returned to her seat – a warm smile.

“Same time next week?” Hermione asked.

Alice nodded. “Same time next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
